An Unspoken Love, for My Daughter
by DlienShae
Summary: Read the original article on:


20 Oktober 2016

Hai, Nak...

Sebelumnya, Ayah ingin kamu memaafkan Ayahmu yang selama ini tak pernah memberikanmu kehangatan sebagai seorang Ayah terhadap anak gadisnya. Penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh Ayah, membuat Ayah tidak mampu beraktivitas seperti normalnya Ayah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Maukah kamu memaafkan Ayah?

Ayah tahu, sebagai seorang mahasiswi sekaligus aktivis kegiatan di kampus, kamu pasti sibuk. Karena yang Ayah tahu, kamu pulang di saat Ayah telah terlelap, dan berangkat di kala Ayah masih sibuk mengurusi diri Ayah sendiri. Maaf sekali lagi, karena penyakit Ayah yang membuat kamu seolah tak memiliki seorang Ayah.

Nak, maafkan pula karena Ayah baru saat ini mengatakannya; bahwa sesungguhnya Ayah mengkhawatirkan kamu, di kala kamu pulang terlalu larut. Ibu-pun terlihat kesepian di rumah tanpa kamu. Tapi Ayah tak ingin bersikap egois; dengan meminta kamu untuk pulang cepat dari kampusmu, dan menghabiskan hari-harimu menemani Ayah dan Ibu.

Ayah tahu, kuliah itu penting. Menjadi aktivis kampus-pun, juga penting. Ini semua demi masa depan kamu. Ayah ingin kamu sukses, melebihi Ayah. Ayah tahu kemampuanmu, Nak. Kamu hebat, sangat hebat. Oleh karenanya, Ayah tak ingin mengganggu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depanmu, meskipun Ayah sangat ingin.

Putriku sayang, mungkin selama ini didikan Ayah terhadapmu terlampau keras, sehingga kamu merasa bahwa Ayah tak menyayangimu. Tapi perlu kau ketahui; Ayah bersikap demikian, karena Ayah ingin kamu mampu menjaga dirimu dari dunia luar yang seringkali mengundang dosa. Ayah menyayangimu, Nak. Maafkan Ayah jika memang hal itu melukai hatimu.

Meskipun saat ini kamu sudah mencapai usia di mana kamu tak ingin orang-orang menganggapmu 'anak kecil' lagi, tapi Ayah tetap menganggapmu 'putri kecil' Ayah yang ceria. Masih ingatkah saat kamu kecil dulu, kamu selalu merengek untuk digendong oleh Ayah layaknya seorang putri? Saat itu, kamu masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD.

Namun, Ayah juga tahu; di balik tawamu yang ceria, seringkali kamu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu. Beberapa kali Ayah mendengarmu menangis di kamarmu, meskipun pintu kamamrmu tertutup. Apakah kamu sedang menghadapi suatu masalah? Masalah seperti apa yang sedang kau hadapi, Putriku?

Anakku, Ayah tahu, putri Ayah memang kuat. Ayah hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang mungkin belum sempat Ayah sampaikan padamu; jadikan masalah-masalah dalam kehidupanmu, sebagai bumbu-bumbu kehidupan di masa mendatang nanti. Jangan pernah lari dari masalah, hadapi mereka. Karena Ayah selalu percaya, bahwa putri Ayah adalah seorang gadis yang tak pernah menyerah.

Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, entah Ayah masih berbaring di atas kasur yang disiapkan khusus untuk Ayah, atau Ayah sudah berbaring di tempat lain. Setidaknya Ayah sudah menyiapkan surat ini untuk kau baca kelak. Maafkan Ayah yang tak pernah mengatakan apapun secara langsung kepadamu.

Anak Gadisku, Ayah menyayangimu. Ayah sangat menyayangimu. Jadilah seseorang yang sukses di masa mendatang. Jangan lupakan ibadahmu, Nak. Ibadah adalah yang utama. Jangan pernah berhenti berjuang, karena kesuksesan akan diraih oleh orang-orang yang tak pernah berhenti untuk selalu berusaha.

Untuk yang terakhir, maafkan atas segala hal yang telah Ayah perbuat terhadapmu, jikalau Ayah pernah melukai hatimu. Sungguh, Ayah tak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menyakiti hatimu. Jika Ayah terlampau keras dalam menasihatimu, ketahuilah bahwasannya Ayah sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Nak.

Jika nanti kamu ada waktu luang di luar waktu kuliahmu, temani Ibumu, ya. Ibumu sangat merindukan kebersamaan denganmu. Sesekali, cobalah memasak untuk beliau. Oh, beliau menyukai semua masakanmu, Ayah pastikan itu. Jadi, jangan khawatir bahwa beliau tidak akan menghabiskan makanan buatanmu.

Satu pesan terakhir Ayah; hadapi dunia ini dengan senyuman. Tersenyumlah, Nak. Ayah tahu, putri Ayah adalah gadis yang hebat.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak. Ayah menyayangimu, begitu-pun Ibumu.

Ayah sangat menyayangimu.

With Love,

Ayah

*a tribute to my childhood friend's father*


End file.
